One problem facing the computer industry is lack of standardization in file subsystems. This problem is exacerbated by I/O addressing limitations in existing operating systems and the growing number of non-standard storage devices. A computer and software application can sometimes be modified to communicate with normally incompatible storage devices. However, in most cases such communication can only be achieved in a manner which adversely affects I/O throughput, and thus compromises performance. As a result, many computers in use today are “I/O bound.” More particularly, the processing capability of the computer is faster than the I/O response of the computer, and performance is thereby limited. A solution to the standardization problem would thus be of interest to both the computer industry and computer users.
In theory it would be possible to standardize operating systems, file subsystems, communications and other systems to resolve the problem. However, such a solution is hardly feasible for reasons of practicality. Computer users often exhibit strong allegiance to particular operating systems and architectures for reasons having to do with what the individual user requires from the computer and what the user is accustomed to working with. Further, those who design operating systems and associated computer and network architectures show little propensity toward cooperation and standardization with competitors. As a result, performance and ease of use suffer.